gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hey, Soul Sister
Hey, Soul Sister ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Neue Welten, und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers und ihrem neuesten Mitglied, Kurt, bei den Sectionals gesungen. Während der Performance ist zu sehen, dass Kurt sich etwas schämt, im Hintergrund zu singen, wird aber von Rachel daran erinnert zu lächeln. Zusammen mit den New Directions teilen sich die Warblers den ersten Platz und sind daher für die Regionals qualifiziert. Das Original stammt von Train '''aus ihrem fünften Album "Save Me San Francisco" aus dem Jahre 2009. Charts Lyrics '''Blaine mit Warblers vokalisierend (Warblers): He-ey, he-e-e-e-ey, he-e-e-e-ey (Tonight) (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Your lipstick stains On the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you And so I went and let you blow my mind (Let you blow my mind) Your sweet moonbeam (Sweet moonbeam) The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind (One of my kind) Hey, soul sister Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey, soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Just in time I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me You gave my life direction A game show love connection we can't deny I'm so obsessed (I'm so obsessed) My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind Hey, soul sister Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey, soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight The way you can cut a rug Watching you's the only drug I need So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see I can be myself now, finally In fact there's nothing I can't be (Nothing I can't be) I want the world to see you be with me Hey, soul sister Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey, soul sister (Hey, soul sister) I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight Hey, soul sister (Hey, soul sister) I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Tonight (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Tonight Trivia *In Ladies First macht Sam den Song nach. *Der Song wurde als Hausaufgabe in der The Glee Project-Episode "Dance-ability" gesungen. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Fehler *Am Anfang des Songs kann man den namenlosen Warbler, gespielt von Jon Hall, der direkt hinter Blaine steht, sehen, wie er mit den anderen anfängt zu singen und dann zum Beatboxen übergeht, wenn es gebraucht wird. Während der ersten 3/4 Winkeländerungen sieht man ihn wiederholend, wie er zwischen Singen und Beatboxen wechselt, während man den Beat hören kann. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Sectionals